Daggers in the Dark
by VolteerTheDragon
Summary: Many years after the events of LoS the dragon culture has spread tremendously... but the apes are united by an unknown force. Velicar goes north east to investigate a claim about ape sightings. His son, Tenebris, stays in Warfang but it is soon overrun with apes. Serana is held prisoner by the apes and their wicked ways. Nothing is as it seems. Enemies are friends and i'm outa text


**This is just some general information about my little many series that you might want to know ahead of time, before diving head first into it: This takes place way after the events of** _ **Legend of Spyro.**_ **Most of the characters from the game are either forgotten or have died from "various causes". These chapters are not going to be very long, but there will be quite a few of them. The chapters will alternate between different characters. Ex. Chapter 1 will be told from Velicar's point of view. Chapter 2 from Tenebris's and so on.**

 **Sorry ahead of time if the first and second one are a lot of talking. They're kind of setting up the story. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Warfang At Rest (Velicar)

"In times of peace, prepare for war."

-Publius Flavius Vegetius Renatus

It has been some time since the events of the _Legend of Spyro_. Since then, the city of Warfang has grown exponentially. The population and the size of the city itself has grown tenfold. Several other draconic cities have popped up over the years, none of which are worth mentioning at the moment. Over the years, the remaining Guardians died from various causes. Terrador died valiantly, fighting in a futile attempt to retake a city the dragons had lost to the apes. Volteer mysteriously disappeared one evening, never to be seen again. Many believe Cyril finally snapped and killed Volteer. But due to lack of evidence, Cyril walked free. Several decades later, Cyril passed away peacefully in his sleep.

Spyro, knowing that the apes were an ever present danger, appointed four new dragons to became the new Guardians of the Elements. Nauterae became the Guardian of the Earth Element. Her close connection with nature and reasoning made her an excellent choice. Crychton became the Guardian of the Ice Element. What he lacked in strength and weight, he made up in finesse and elemental power. He was arguably the strongest of the four, element wise. Excanduit became the Guardian of the Fire Element. He was the largest, and physically the strongest, of the group. His control over fire was admirable. Last, but far from last, is Velicar. He became the Guardian of the Electricity Element. He was the brains of the group. His slim and elegant form allowed him to be rather spectacular when it came to aerial combat. He was the reason Crychton was "arguably" the best element wise. Given time, this group may become as powerful as their predecessors, maybe even surpass them.

Velicar stirred in his nest, the down cushioning below him rustling against his scales. For several minutes he was still, until a low growl emanated from from his lower neck as he realized that falling back to sleep was a hopeless endeavor. He opened his thick, scaly eyelids, revealing magnificent and beautiful golden eyes. He sighed and examined the room with unfocused eyes.

A beam of soft, golden sunlight filtered in through the window and hit the hardwood floor in front of Velicar. The light threw the room into a million shades of gold, all blending and mixing. The room was barren of any furniture, obviously excluding the nest. He didn't find any use for it, so he didn't have any reason to have furniture.

 _Did I really sleep that long? That funeral service must have worn me out more than I originally thought. I might want to hurry up, don't want to be late._ Velicar staggered to his feet slowly with a grunt and padded across the floor, his nails clicking against the hardwood floor with each step.

Velicar's golden scales rustled dryly as he walked towards the door. Dark golden scales covered most of his body. His underbelly was a light, almost white, gold. Velicar's wing membranes consisted of swirling and intricate patterns of gold and white, thousands of tiny blue veins barely visible. His silver silver tail blade curved backwards and came to a fine point. It shared many characteristics with the human weapon known as a scimitar. Along his spine were spikes that curved backwards, towards his tail blade, indicating each vertebrae. Velicar had a triangular head that ended in a rounded snout. Along the underside and back of his jaw were four small, round spikes on either side. Two horns rose from the top of his head, tilting back.

Velicar left the room, grumbling under his breath about how he stayed up most of the night. His tail brushed up against the doorframe as he left and proceeded down the hallway. He walked into the living room, which looked all but abandoned. Miscellaneous objects covered the table and counters, such as scrolls, writing utensils, a few precious gems, and other objects that are not worth mentioning.

"Tenebris, come from whatever dark recess you're hiding in and join your father," Velicar said in a lazy and apathetic voice. Even though he uttered the words in such a lackadaisical way, they still held a natural authority and aura of charisma to them.

"I'm right here." Velicar involuntarily jumped as his son just seemed to appear beside him, speaking in his monotone and ennui voice.

Tenebris was half Velicar's size and slim, but that was primarily because he was an adolescent. He was almost completely black, with accents of dark purple. His scales were not a dull and colorless black but more along the lines of onyx or obsidian. His tail blade was a steely color. It was shaped like a serrated arrowhead, great for stabbing things. His head, like his father's was along the lines of triangular. Unlike his father however, his snout was more sharp than rounded. The spikes on his face and spine and the horns on his head were very similar to his father's, but black, tipped with dark purple, and proportional to his body.

The was a living shadow. He made practically no noise, even when flying, which always made Velicar uneasy. He was naturally not very social and did not speak often. He preferred to be left alone in solitary, usually in his dark room or in the forest, next to the river. Tenebris had no friends as far as Velicar knew. It only seemed fitting that he was a natural when it came to the elements of fear and shadow.

 _He reminds me of his mother in more ways than one_ , Velicar concluded sadly. "It's time to go. Hopefully you won't have to stay at Caelum and Serana's place very long. I think I should be back rather quickly. Are you ready?" The only reply he got was a firm nod from his son.

As Tenebris and Velicar left the house, Velicar couldn't help but notice the weather. The sky was a brilliant baby blue, but in the distance were incoming clouds, dark from precipitation. His eyes eventually returned to the road and he began walking. As they walked down the street, block by block, Velicar looked at the happy citizens of Warfang. Children played joyfully in the streets, under the watchful eye of their elders. Street venders shouted at pedestrians, trying to attract their attention. Happy couples walked close together, tails often intertwined. Warfang was a happy and peaceful place. Warfang.. was at rest.

After several minutes of walking, the two made it to Caelum and Serana's house. Velicar approached the door and knocked the door three times. He stepped back and waited patiently for one of them to answer. The door opened after approximately thirty seconds, revealing four dragons.

Caelum was pure white, and often mistaken for an albino. Like other wind dragons, Caelum was small when compared to fire or earth element dragons. Wind dragons were made for speed and finesse. When it came to aerial combat, few can beat the grace of a wind dragon. His tail blade was a ghostly white sickle. Spikes ran down his spine, just like Velicar and his son. Three horns prodded from Caelum's head and curved back.

Serana was a light, sky blue and smaller than her husband. Her underside and wing membranes were as white as a winter's morning. Her tail blade, a flamberge dagger, was of the same color. One thing that made her stand out from other dragon's is she had no horns or spikes of any kind. She was born as smooth as… well… a hornless dragon. She was considered a very beautiful dragoness in the draconic society. Adding onto her fine features, were her quick thinking and wits.

Their two kids, Regen, the older one, and Luna, the younger one, were smaller versions of their mother. Both would be considerably wonderful ladies when they grew up. But for the time being, they were just little girls. They had high, girly voices and could hardly stay still, for they were bursting with energy. Regen and Luna were delicate and petite, barely surpassing Velicar's knee.

"Ah, hello Velicar, we've been expecting you. It seems as though you're late," said Caelum, humor obvious in his voice. "So, why don't you come in?"

Velicar stepped inside. The cool air pressed against him, and he couldn't help but sigh of relief. Tenebris silently followed his father. "Sorry for the delay," said Velicar, exhaling slowly. "I didn't fall asleep until the early hours of the morning, and then I slept as long as I could. I do have to say though, it was longer than I had anticipated." He, along with everyone else, moved towards the living room.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I don't think any of us got a full night's sleep after yesterday." Caelum turned to Tenebris. "Do you mind taking the girls to the park? They've been asking all morning, and I said they could only go if someone responsible was watching them."

Tenebris gave a nod and started towards the door, the girls in tow. They giggled and laughed all the way down the hallway.

Serana waited for the door to open and close before she faced Velicar and said in her cool and collected voice, "So, can you fill us in on why you have to leave so suddenly? The Guardians have been rather secretive of late."

"Okay," Velicar said, "as you know, only around a dozen dragons attended the funeral last night, all of them being high ranking officials. The reason behind that is that Nauterae didn't want the information to be leaked. She wanted to keep Spyro's death a secret." A cool chill filled the room, but Velicar continued, undeterred. "If the apes found out that the only dragon powerful enough to stop them died, then we would have a problem. We, the Guardians, concluded that they would likely attack us relentlessly until one of our two races are vanquished."

Serana took a step forward. Her words flowed over Velicar like ice cold water. "What happens when people start asking questions? They will definitely notice if Spyro suddenly disappeared."

Velicar replied, "As far as the public is concerned, Spyro has been watching over the construction of a new temple in Easthollow. That should keep their suspicions at a low for at least two or three years. After that, Nauterae has yet to decide."

"The people have a right to know. Yes, I agree that we should keep his death a secret until an appropriate time, but when will that be. We can't just refuse to tell them," said Caelum, frustration building in his voice.

The words flowed smoothly out of his mouth as if he had practiced this line many times before… which he had. "We will... in time. Our plan is to eliminate the apes completely or push them out of the realm before releasing the information. Once the public sees that we can handle the apes just fine without him, it should boost their hope and confidence in the Guardians and the Draconic Military."

"Oh, is it all just a play for power, then? Is that all the Guardians care about these days?" Caelum retorted, anger painfully obvious in his voice.

"To be brutally honest… yes,"Velicar said in a low voice, bowing his head to avoid eye contact.

A low growl emitted from Caelum. Before he could say anything, Serana jumped in and said, "Boys, boys, let's get back to the original topic." Caelum immediately stopped growling at his wife's command but continued to scowl as Velicar lifted his head. "Now, Velicar, why are you in such a rush to leave? You told us right after the funeral that we need to take care of Tenebris for a week or two and you needed to leave the next day."

Velicar righted himself and stood up straight. "Before the funeral, the Guardians had a meeting. Turns out that the apes have been reported to be seen in large numbers outside Whitebridge and Holbeck. Nauterae proposed that Crychton go to Whitebridge and I go to Holbeck and see if the natives need any help. Since the two cities are fairly close together, Crychton and I will be travelling together for a little while. Excanduit will be travelling south with a small detachment and take back the small town of Woodhurst, which was recently seized by the apes. Nauterae will stay here in Warfang and feed the public lies about Spyro and the whereabouts of the Guardians."

"Why the urgency and the discretion?" asked Caelum. "I bet the public would love to know that the Guardians are protecting the innocent."

"Yes, I bet they would... But would they love to know that the purple dragon is dead and three out of the four Guardians are leaving? To them, it would seem all the ones able to defend them are abandoning them in a time of need. The public needs hope. The public needs to be fed lies, for their own good," Velicar concluded sadly.

"I see your point," said Serana, gazing out the window.

In a hushed voice, Velicar said, "There is one more thing, but if it gets out, terrible things are sure to ensue."

That seemed to catch the couple off guard. Both of them looked very troubled. "W-what is it?" asked Serana.

"You do understand that none of this information can leave this room?" asked Velicar.

"I understand."

"As do I."

Velicar began in a hushed tone that forced the other two to lean forward. "I'm only telling you this because I trust both of you deeply." There was a brief pause before he continued. "Two days before the funeral, I was grieving with Cynder. Let me tell you, she was a wreck. For a dragoness of her age, she could sure cry, but I think my being there made it slightly better.

"Now, these are only the ramblings of an old, grieving dragoness, but if they are true… According to Spyro's physician, he died of natural causes. In the middle of the night, his body just gave out and he died peacefully in his sleep. Cynder said that even though his fighting years were over, he shouldn't have died of old age. She thought he had at least a decade left. She refused to accept the fact that he died of natural causes. Cynder said that earlier that night, she saw a mysterious figure that was following Spyro and her. Later that night, she and Spyro had their dinner. The mysterious figure had made her lose her appetite. She decided to pass on dinner, but Spyro didn't When she woke up, he was dead. Cynder believes… Cynder believes… that Spyro was poisoned."

Serana gasped aloud and Caelum couldn't help but go slackjaw. A cool stillness settled over the room and the three of them spent the next several minutes in complete and utter silence.

"If this were true…" mumbled Caelum, more to himself than to the group, breaking the silence.

"Hopefully I have given the two of you much to think about. Now, I am truly sorry, but I must depart. Crychton is more than likely getting very impatient right about now." Velicar turned to leave and took several steps towards the door, before turning around and adding one final note. "When you see Tenebris, tell him that I'll talk to him about his mother next time I see him."

He could sense Serana tense at the mention of Tenebris's mother, but she nodded and continued to stare out the window. Velicar showed himself out of the silent home and made his way down the street. As he reached the temple, he could see Crychton, tapping his claws on the ground in an impatient gesture.

Crychton was a dark, rich sapphire blue, an absolutely beautiful color. His underbelly and wing membranes were cobalt blue. He had a small, curved horn on the the bridge of his snout and two behind his eyes that tilted almost straight back. Spikes decorated his spine, each white and curved back. His tail blade was shaped more or less like an icicle.

"It's about bloody time. I've been here for half an hour," said Crychton with an eastern accent.

"And a good morning to you, too," returned Velicar, smiling.

Without any verbal communication, the two of them jumped into the air simultaneously and flew off into the morning sun.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, this is going to be an interesting series. I hope you guys enjoyed the first part and can't wait until the next chapter is released. Please, leave comments.**

 **Chapter 2: A (Not So) Little Push (Tenebris)**

 **Release Date: May 16th, 2015**


End file.
